Move Along
by Pink Hi-Lighter
Summary: dropped. Ayako has never quite fit in, she's not like everybody else in Amegakure. She wants to know where she came form and why she isn't there anylonger, but there is more waiting for her at the end of her search than just a few facts.
1. prolouge

_**Hi, well this is my first fan fiction that I post, umm.. I hope you enjoy it.**_

**I do NOT own Naruto, though I would love to... TT**

* * *

**Move Along:** Prologue

* * *

A little girl about eight years old came up to her mother and tugged on her skirt "Mommy? why are my hair and eyes black? everyone else's are brown. I feel different, and the other kids make fun of me." She had beautiful, smooth, black hair, and jet black eyes.

Her mother came down to her level and took the little girl's hands in hers. "Ayako, please listen, it's your birthday, and I need you to know that your hair and eyes are what make you special, and no matter what you look like, I will always love you." came the kind reply

"But, Mother..." Ayako tried to keep talking, but began sobbing quietly. Her mother hugged her in reply.

At the same time that her mother was telling her how special she was, she became even more special, she became one of the three people just like her, all the others were dead.

* * *

_**ok, well, I know it's short, (and maybe a little corny) but it's just the prologue, I already have the 1st chapter written and I'm going to post it soon. comments? **_


	2. they painted up your secrets

_**ok, well here I am again, most of my updates will be slow, because after this week I have to go back to school, and I won't have as much free time.**_

_**I'm going to try to attach the name of a song onto each chapter, the songs will parallel the story somewhat, I would recommend reading the lyrics and perhaps listening to they song... if you own it... well, tell me what you think of this idea. (Oh, and the title of each chapter will be a line from that song)**_

**I do NOT own Naruto, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. (and I don't own the song either, The Goo Goo Dolls do)**

* * *

**Move Along:** they painted up your secrets

* * *

Song: Acoustic #3

By: The Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

Everyone in Amegakure was 16 when they graduated from the academy, though this was very late compared to most other places, their students were prepared much better when they graduated. Ayako was a good student at the academy, she was always at the top of her class and never quite fit in, the other students were never _mean_ to her, but, as they liked to call it, they 'gave Ayako her space.'

The week before her graduation from the academy, she went and talked to her father as dinner finished. She had always had a suspicion that, well... "I'm not from Amagakure, am I?"

Her father tensed and replied, "Why do you think that?"

"Just look at me!" Ayako shouted, frustrated, "I'm different. You could at least tell me where I'm from before I graduate..." Ayako said while getting up to leave.

"Ayako, wait," he stood up " I have something I have to give you."

She turned around and followed her father into his office. He pulled open a draw, shifted a few things around and pulled out a small, yellowing envelope. He handed it to Ayako. Confused, she took it and turned it over a few times before reading 'Ayako' Written on front of it. "We found you in the woods to the east of here." Ayako looked up at her father in shock. He wasn't looking at her; he seemed ashamed, as if he had done something horrible.

Ayako flipped over the envelope and stared at it, unable to register what was happening. Once she regained her senses, she tore it open, pulled out a small note, and began reading it.

_"Dear Ayako,_

_I hope you are growing up in a good family with nice people all around you. I also hope you can understand why I did this, it was the only way for you to survive, but now that you know, you're in danger again, yet if you have received the proper ninjitsu training, then you should be fine._

_Uchiha Itachi, my cousin and long time friend, has told me of his plan to kill everyone in the clan, I think it will be a few years before he does, but if he knows you exist he will try to kill you._

_He expects me to help him, and if I were to tell the others in the family, he might kill me to keep me quiet. Please understand Ayako, I truly wish I could take care of you. I have to go_

_-Uchiha Shisui"_

The next moment, Ayako was gone.

"So you finaly told her?" her mother asked

"Yes."

* * *

_**well, tell me what you think... if I get a review I'm more likely to continue the story... and the more I get the faster I'll update... please tell me about the song idea... comments appreciated, constructive criticism welcome, flamers... well if you have anger management problems you should really go talk to a physiologist...**_


	3. forgive me for not being in your life

_**Ok, I made a few minor changes to the prologue, that will affect the story a tiny bit, it's short enough so you may want to go and read it again. I can't believe I updated so fast...**_

_**oh, and in the last chapter I forgot to write this in... Uchiha Shisui was the first person Itachi killed... that really happened in the anime... **_

**I do NOT own Naruto, but I do own Ayako, she is my own character (and I don't own the song either The Ataris do)**

* * *

**Move Along:** forgive me for not being in your life

* * *

Song: The Saddest Song

By: The Ataris

* * *

Uchiha Shisui was running into the forest to the west of Konohana, clutching a new born Ayako in his arms. She was less than a few hours old, yet he needed to make sure she was out of Konohana before Itachi knew she was alive. Nobody had wanted to believe him when he told then that Itachi might try something that would cause problems, but they let him take Ayako out of Konohana.

Itachi was currently on a mission, and when he returned, he would be told that Ayako had died a few minutes after she was born and had been buried immediately. It was written in all official public records, except a small note, in a book that only the Hokage had access to. She was to be left in the forest and found by ninja from Amegakure, who would raise her.

Shisui found the location where he was to leave her and set her down. He then jumped up into a tree, sat on a branch and waited.

When the ninjas finally came, they saw Ayako and read the letter Shisui had left with her. After a few minutes, the woman picked her up and they left.

"Sorry I can't take care of you myself, Ayako" he whispered, more to himself than anyone else. Shisui ran back to Konohana, still worrying about whether or not he had done the correct thing.

* * *

It had been almost eight years since then; actually, in two days, it would be. Shisui had always questioned his decision, and had always worried about how she was doing. As long as she didn't know that she was an Uchiha, she was safe, and he was sure the family that took care of her wouldn't tell her, or at least not until she was able to protect herself. He had always expected her to show up one day, wanting to see him... but that day had never come.

Shisui was relived, and somewhat amazed, that Itachi still hadn't gone insane... but still, he knew it was just a matter of time...

* * *

The next day Shisui was walking along the river, when Itachi came up to him and began walking along side him.

"Shisui... I think tomorrow is going to be the day"

"Itachi... I'm going to have to tell someone, I can't just let you kill everyone..." came the sad response from Shisui.

"Unfortunately, Shisui, I can't let that happen..." said Itachi, his eyes shining with malevolence "and I also need to acquire the Mangekyo Sharingan... Shisui, I'm sorry... Bye."

* * *

_**somebody please comment... even if it's just to say that you read it, or even flame me... just comment, please...**_


	4. loneliness doesn't make a sound

_**Ok guys, once again I have updated unimaginably quickly... but that probably won't last forever... I like the fact that people are reading this.. I've gotten a bunch of hits... but a few reviews would be nice...**_

**I do NOT own Naruto, it's called fan fiction for a reason**

* * *

**Move Along:** loneliness doesn't make a sound

* * *

Song: Hello Hello

By: SR-71

* * *

Ayako ran out of the house with tears of sadness, frustration and anger welling up in her eyes. She told herself she was going to the training grounds to practice throwing kunai, but she knew that she was running away from her problems, it wasn't the right thing to do, but she didn't know what else to do... She was different than everybody else and everybody knew it... she didn't belong...

When she reached the training grounds, she walked over to a tree and collapsed underneath it. She sat there, crying and clutching the letter, the only thing she knew was true. She felt pathetic.

When she had asked her father if she was adopted, she thought he would deny it and all her doubts would vanish... she never expected him to go and tell her that she was correct...She couldn't believe that her parents hadn't told her... wait, they weren't her parents, right?... they had just found her in the forest... so, who was she really?

Uchiha... Uchiha Ayako... _that's_ who she was... didn't sound too bad... at least she knew that was true... yet she still didn't know where she came from... she would go and find out once she graduated from the academy... everything she knew meant nothing now... all those times her mother had tried to comfort her... all those times she had been special... different in a good was...all of those "I love yous"... they meant nothing anymore...Amagakure no longer meant anything to her... how was she going to graduate and not become one of their ninja?... it isn't her home... it's not where she's from... if only she could graduate and not be bound to Amegakure... and not have to wear that headband that would tie her to here...

She sat there crying until she couldn't anymore, and them she just sat there looking up at the sky. All the time hoping someone would care enough to find her, to tell her it was ok...

nobody came to find her that night...

* * *

As she walked back into town the next morning she looked for someone to tell her it was ok, to tell her that she still mattered to them, or even to just to acknowledge her, but everyone avoided her gaze, until, finally, she stopped trying; she just walked around looking at the ground.

* * *

After a few hours of being back with her 'father' and 'mother' she decided she couldn't show her confusion. She would put on a smile, so she wouldn't keep getting those pity looks from people... the kind of look that said 'well I don't care enough to really do anything, but I sure as hell wouldn't want to be her.' She didn't talk to her 'parents' too much that week... they didn't try to talk to her much either...

As the week went on, she seemed to be happy, most people would have said she was, even though she was often lost in thought, and never really talked to anyone at all... She had this feeling that something was wrong, something was missing... she was hollow, and she hated it... she was being pulled under, no matter how hard she was trying not to.

* * *

At graduation, she sat with the rest of her class...she still was unsure if she was going to accept the headband and life in Amagakure...

"Uchiha Ayako..." the instructor announced as a wave of silence spread through the crowd , you know, the kind of scilence that spreads through a room when a teacher comes back in? ... only this time it was a whole lot more uncomfortable "Uchiha Ayako?" she asked again.

It took Ayako a few seconds to realize that she was being called, she still wasn't completely accustomed to her name. She got up and began walking to the front of the room... 'reject it? accept it?' the questions resonated in her mind... 'reject it.'

She got to the front of the room and was handed a forehead protector. She was about to politely decline it, but she noticed that there was no symbol printed on it... it was blank... it wouldn't bind her to Amegakure...

Ayako quickly bowed "Thank you so much, Astumi-san" whispered. In return, her instuctor gave her a knowing wink. She walked back to her seat, now faced with an even bigger choice... She was free to do what she wanted... she didn't have to stay in Amegakure...

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed that... I have no idea how it's going to continue... I'm open to suggestions... so review if you have any... and I'm not exactly the best at writing... I have the lowest grade in English out of all my friends, and it's not like all of them are geniuses, or anything... if anyone has any pointers to help me... I would really appreciate them...**_


	5. you can't fake it hard enough

_**I have received a few comments that were asking for longer chapters, if by longer chapters you want things to be more elaborated... well, I have a hard time with that...but I will try... if you meant that just more events occurred during a chapter... well... I can't do that too easily if I'm going to keep putting songs for each chapter, because they will go with part of it, or I have two songs that would work for different parts... well... to resolve that problem I could just post more than one chapter at a time...**_

**I do NOT own Naruto, this is fan fiction.**

* * *

**Move Along:** you can't fake it hard enough

* * *

Song: The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most

By: Dashboard Confessional

* * *

Ever since she found out that she was... or, well, who she wasn't, Ayako felt out of place in her own house, but then again, was it really her house?

Ayako was currently sitting under the same tree again, this time, seriously considering her options. She didn't know how she could going to continue to live in Amegakure, at first she thought that maybe she could get over the fact that practically her whole life had been a lie, yet she soon came to the conclusion that, no mater how hard she would try now, she could no longer pretend that everything would be alright...

She had to leave Amegakure, no matter how hard it would be to abandon everything she had been so sure of her whole life... By leaving, she would be saying that she no longer accepted what she had always believed to be true... She would be admiting that she had been living a lie her whole life.

She got up and began walking back to the village; the sun was setting and dark was approaching, no matter what she was going to do, she would have to go back to the village before.

She knew life in Amegakure had never been great for her, and and it wasn't about to get better simply because she had graduated... Ayako had been given a choice, and now was the time to take it; she would be leaving tonight...

* * *

As Ayako was packing, she began to have second thoughts. Was this really what she should do? What if she was making a huge mistake? ...but she knew that she wasn't, this is what she needed to do... part of her was searching for a reason to stay, but the rest of her was forcing her to leave.

She had told her 'parents' that she would be leaving; they didn't say much and had seemed to have already accepted that this might happen, that she might leave. The obvious explanation would be that she was 'running away' form her problems, but she was actually walking straight towards them, and she knew it.

Ayako finished packing her clothes and some food. She walked over to the mirror in the room, searching for the girl that she had always 'been,' all the time knowing that girl no longer existed.

She stood about 5 feet tall, with long raven hair, which was currently held up in a bun with a few lacquered chopsticks, and long heavy bangs hanging on the left side of her face. Her skin was pale and her eyes were jet-black, which she had always liked her eyes, even though they were often the cause of teasing she was surrounded by throughout her childhood.

She had on black capris that reached her mid calf, and could be tied with a pull tie to tighten them at the ends, or could be buttoned up to reach right below her knee. At the moment, she had the left leg buttoned up and the right one tied, adding to the asymmetry of her appearance. Her shirt was a black, leather like, tank top with a zipper up the front and a light cotton tank top underneath it. She also had on the standard ninja gloves that had a little metal plate on their back and didn't cover her fingers, making her black nail polish visible. Though they were covered by her black Converse high tops, here toe nails were also painted black. She had always found black to be the best color for a ninja, even though the majority of Amegakure disagreed.

She picked up a couple sets of kunai and shiruken and put her bag over her shoulder, adjusting it so that it was completely on. She grabbed her blank forehead protector off of 'her' desk and stepped out of what had once been her room.

She walked along the hall, knowing this was no longer her house. That thought was both haunting and reassuring; she tightened her grip on her forehead protector. Her 'mother' came out of one of the rooms, holding a small silk bag, about the size of a palm and had two little pull strings on it, keeping it closed.

"Ayako, your father doesn't want you to have this, but I think you should. We found it with you..." she whispered

"Thanks" Ayako whispered absentmindedly, taking the bag and putting it in her backpack. She noticed that the bag was a dark color with an odd symbol on it, and it was surprisingly heavy, much heavier than a mere silk bag was, as if it was carrying a huge burden. Yet she was not really giving much thought to what she was doing... her 'mother' quickly retreated back to the room and Ayako kept walking.

Ayako walked up to the front door and reconsidered her choice again but decided that she was making the correct one... there _was_ no way for her to stay her any longer... she didn't belong. She slowly opened the door, took a step outside and quietly closed the door. She got to the edge of town and, standing under her tree, looked back at Amegakure, giving her past one last glance. She turned around and took the forehead protector that she was clutching and tied it around her head.

Uchiha Ayako walked straight ahead, out of Amegakure, towards her future and her past.

* * *

_**Well, I finally got a review, so now to reply:**_

_**SnowNeko: thanks for being the first to review, I really appreciate it... and I'm really happy to hear that someone appreciates the way I write (my English teacher hates it...) and I will try to make the chapters longer, though I don't know if I'll be too good at that... and tell me what you meant exactly...**_

_**icydragon14: you're the second person that has reviewed, you are also the second to tell me to make the chapters longer, so I'll try, but I'm going to have a hard time doing that... one thing that might happen is that, in trying to make them longer I take longer to post and then I put it off and it takes me forever... or I just stop writing it all together... and thanks for adding me to your alerts list... oh, and tell me what you meant by longer chapters...**_

_**Ashen Rose: I know that you really didn't give an official review... but you added the story to your alerts list and you replied to my message, so thanks**_

_**Midnightwolf89: you didn't give an official review either, but you added the story to your favorite's list... so thanks... (and it's nice to know that there is another person living in Florida out there, PM or E-mail me if you want)**_

* * *

_**Wow, that was alot longer than the other chapters, thanks for telling me, I may go back and add more to the others!**_

_**Ok...well... I am now having a hard time finding songs, so if you have any that you like or that might work, tell me them, and I may use them... and I am also still open to suggestions for the plot, or just suggestions in general.**_


	6. hey you, what do you see?

_**ok, SUPER sorry that I didn't update for almost two months... after my spring break ended my life became crazy, first was the robotics competition, then 2 weeks of AP tests, end of year projects and then finals... boy am I glad the school year is over... oh, and this chapter is shorter, sorry...**_

_**eck... I woke up early this morning because a cockroach was crawling on me... how it even got into the house is beyond me... so that's why I'm up so early and working on this... I guess every cloud does have a silver lining... sort of... sorry if that grossed anyone out... (sweat drop)**_

_**Ok, my English teacher has instilled in me the bad habit of always wanting to go back and correct my writing, so I have gone back and worked on each chapter a little bit... even though I changed things in each chapter, the only change that will affect the plot of the story, is that, in the prologue she is eight years old, not five like I had originally written, another thing that you may want to look over is, in the last chapter, I added two paragraphs that describe Ayako, so you may want to look over that... though it isn't necessary.**_

**I do not own Naruto, ect, ect.**

* * *

**Move Along:** hey you, what do you see?

* * *

Song: The Beautiful People

By: Marlyn Manson

(this one's for you Skamish)

* * *

Orochimaru had anxiously been waiting for the day that his current body would fall apart and he could replace it with Sasuke's. Sasuke had been doing his bidding for almost four years now, and Orochimaru had found him to be quite useful, although also quite stubborn, Sasuke was able to do things that others were not, thanks to his Sharingan. The only reason Orochimaru was slightly hesitant of transferring to Sasuke was that he had some psychological issues that, theoretically, shouldn't get passed on to Orochimaru, but they were so strong that he wasn't certain they would not transfer to him.

Sasuke had returned form a mission and was once again ready to do as Orochimaru wanted, ready to obey his every wish, even if it was to kill the boy with the Kyuubi in him, not that he hadn't tried before...

* * *

Orochimaru was currently sitting in a room, waiting for news from a group that had just returned from a mission. The room was dark, as it always was, and Sasuke was standing near Him, as was commonly the case. Sasuke would not normally like to be in that room at the time news was being delivered, because it often became a possibly lethal situation, but today Orochimaru had asked him to come, and he couldn't disobey Orochimaru without there being consequences; the amount of strength he had been given was amazing, and he didn't want to loose it, no matter what the cost was.

The door could be heard opening, and footsteps soon followed as the team came in. The leader walked up and bowed deeply to Orochimaru, who was in his usual foul mood. "You're late again," he said, causing the man to tense "any interesting news?"

"Well, actually, yes..." replied the man, afraid of the way Orochimaru would react "but it may be better if we were alone," there was a pause "...as in, if Sasuke was not in the room."

Orochimaru was at first annoyed at the idea, but decided that it was better not to take a chance "Sasuke, would you please step out?"

"Of course" replied a slightly annoyed Sasuke, what could it possibly be that would be reason for him to leave? but, no matter, if this is what it took, he may as well obey Orochimaru. He walked around the team and out the door, closing it behind him and knowing that there was something being said in there that he wanted to know about.

"As we were making our rounds..." Orochimaru listened as the man to talk.

* * *

An expression of surprised confusion briefly passed over Orochimaru's face, but was soon replaced by his usual impassive expression as he began thinking about what he had just found out, this would definitely change the way things were going to work out. "Are you sure this is true?"

"Yes, positive, we saw it ourselves"

"This was indeed an interesting piece of information," said Orochimaru as he stood up "and I would thank you for collecting it, but I had told you not to be late and when I give advice, I expect you to follow it."

The man tensed, "I an extremely sorry," replied the man, bowing again, looking for a way out "I promise it won't happen again."

"No, it won't." said Orochimaru with an aloof maliciousness. The man yelled out in agony as he fell to the floor, his comrades backed away from him and the room became deathly silent. Orochimaru walked to the entrance, as the team created an isle for him to walk through, and he carelessly stepped on the body. He got to the door and grabbed that handle, "Clean up the trash," and he walked out of the room to find Sasuke and give him his new mission.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for the reviews! bows deeply**_

_**Well, now to reply to the reviews:**_

**_icydrabon14: ok, well, first of all, I wasn't offended, sorry if it seemed that way... the updates stopped down because I'm went back to school, but now it's summer, so I should be updating fairly often, or at least I'll try to update often. I will try to make the chapters longer, each chapter will probably be a little longer than the last... Well, sorry if I offended you and that caused you to think you offended me... (that made no sense... skamish, this is your fault...) well... bye_**

_**SnowNeko: Thanks for the review, I'm going to try to write longer chapters, but right now I'm just trying to get this one out so that I continue writing, so that's why it isn't very long.**_

_**Skamish: thanks for finally getting an account, hope you enjoyed the chapter, now all I have to do is get Sky Korat to read this also. Oh, and thanks for the idea for the song.**_

_**Please Review, I really, truly appreciate it. If you have any suggestions for the plot line, for songs, or for anything else, please tell me.**_


End file.
